I really miss you
by Steampunk Dinah
Summary: After Robin hears Starfire sing her heart out just for him,they admit their feelings for one another but someone plans on using Starfire's voice to control the city.What will happen?(Chapter 3 finally uploaded)
1. I really miss you

Author's note:Hi there.Me again!This is my first real fic.I have a dare fic but this is my first story fic.This is a Robin/Starfire romance fic that is set during the time when Robin is Slade's apprentice.Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer:No matter how much I wish I did I don't own the Teen Titans.  
  
______  
  
I really miss you  
  
By:Cute Starfire  
  
Robin's POV  
  
It was a Saturday night and I had the night off.I decided to go somewhere where I wouldn't run into the titans.I decided to go to a new dance club that had opened up a few weeks ago.I had picked out some of my other clothes when I snuck into the tower to get some stuff.(A/N:Hair gel,clothes,etc.) I decided to wear a black shirt and some denim jeans.I had my hair in the original spikes and I had shades on instead of my normal mask.I couldn't chance anything.When I walked in I was greeted with loud music and talking.I walked over to a table and listened to the pounding music.After a while I started to dance and actually enjoy myself.I was having a lot of fun.After a few song they started to have people from the audience sing songs they request.I watched as a few people made complete idiots of themselves.I soon decided I would leave before my ears started to bleed.When I turned to leave I heard another song start.The voice that followed made me stop dead in my tracks.I turned around to see the one girl that had haunted my dreams since I started to work with Slade.I watched as the girl of my dreams sat down on a stool,take the mic into her hand,and sing. I said the only thing that came to my mind."Starfire."  
  
Star's POV  
  
The other titans and I decided to go out and have some fun tonight.I know that they are trying to cheer me up since Robin left us but I don't mind.I think the fun will do me some good.I decided to wear one of my favorite outfits.I wore a white tube top with a pink see-through peasent blouse and some tight capris.I put my hair in a high ponytail with a white ribbon tied around it.I felt so different out of my fighting uniform.I felt so unique.When we got to the club I danced around for a while.I kept seeing someone who looked like Robin but every time I looked again he was gone.I decided I was seeing things and kept dancing.Soon they started to let people sing songs for the audience.I went up and asked to sing a song.When my turn came up I got on stage and took the mic.I sat down on the stool they had prepared for me.I sat down and looked around the audience.When the music started to play I opened my mouth and let my feelings out.  
  
I called you today just to hear you say  
  
You were not around  
  
When the message was through, though I wanted to  
  
I couldn't make a sound  
  
I wanna tell you the things I've seen  
  
I wanna take you to where I've been  
  
And I wish you were here with me  
  
Don't you know  
  
I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
  
I really miss you  
  
Ohhhh yeah I do  
  
I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day  
  
Hangin' with my friends  
  
But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies  
  
I'm alone again  
  
I wanna tell you the weather is fine  
  
When the night comes around you were on my mind  
  
And I wish you were here with me  
  
Don't you know  
  
I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
  
I really miss you - yes I do - I miss you  
  
I really miss you  
  
Ohhhh yeah I do  
  
I wanna tell you the things I've seen  
  
I wanna take you to where I've been  
  
And I wish you were here with me  
  
Oh, don't you know  
  
I really miss you - yes I do - yeah  
  
I really miss you - I miss you  
  
I called you today just to hear you say  
  
You were not around  
  
When the message was through, though I wanted to  
  
I couldn't make a sound  
  
I'm writing to say I had a wonderful day  
  
Hangin' with my friends  
  
But the memory dies as the sun reach the skies  
  
I'm alone again   
  
As I sang I looked around the audience.My eyes came in contact with the one person I was dreaming of.He was the one I was singing for.Once my eyes met his I couldn't move.I sang my heart out because I knew he was listening.When I was done.I stood and walked off the stage.I smiled as they clapped for me.I saw my friends waiting for me but I rushed past them,trying to get to the man I had seen and been dreaming of.I ran through the large group of people.I waved and smiled to people who complimented on my singing.When I reached the place where the man of my dreams had been standing he wasn't there.I looked around and saw a shadow sneaking out through the back door.I quickly followed.  
  
Robin's POV  
  
I listened as Starfire sang her heart out.I watched her put her all into her singing.I found that I couldn't look away from her.I was hypnotized.It was that Tameranian magic that got me staring.I soon noticed that shewas watching me as well.I locked eyes with her and didn't move from that spot.I was drowning in those deep pool of jade.I always did find myself lost in her eyes.She was so beautiful.When she stopped singing I started to curse under my breath.I wanted to listen to her forever.I sighed and looked back up to notice she was already off stage.Something in my mind told me she was coming to find me.I had to get out of there.I knew what Slade would do if he knew I had seen Starfire.He would probably hurt her and that was the one thing that I didn't want to happen.I quickly found the back door and rushed out.  
  
Star's POV  
  
When I got outside I saw him.He was standing,facing away from me.I took a step towards him and watched him turn to face me.I could actually see his eyes for the first time in my life.I watched as he took off his sunglasses to reveal the brightest,most beautiful baby blue eyes I had every seen since my arrival on Earth.I opened my mouth and let out the only thing that came to my mind."Robin."  
  
________________________  
  
Author's note:Soooo?What do you think?Should I continue and write more on it?If you think I should please give me some ideas.R&R. 


	2. Angel of Mine

Author's Note:Hi guys!I want to thank all of you who reviewed.I never thought I would hear such sweet things.I've decided because you all were so sweet I'm going to continue just for you guys.Just incase you didn't know the song from the last chapter was "I really miss you" by S Club 7.The song in this chapter is my favorite song from Monica,"Angel of Mine".R&R.  
  
Disclaimer:I really wish I did but sadly I don't own the Teen Titans.If I did you can sure bet that there would be A LOT more romance between Starfire and Robin.  
  
____________  
  
I really miss you  
  
By:Cute Starfire  
  
Star's POV  
  
"Robin."I couldn't find my voice after that so I just stood there in shock.I couldn't believe that had hidden such beautiful eyes from the world.I was also amazed that he was here standing right infront of me.I slowly found the strength to move my body and reached out to him with a small,delicate hand.I saw him draw back and quickly pulled my hand back to my side.I heared him mutter something but I couldn't comprehend it because of the distance between us.I slowly took a small step towards him."Robin,please don't pull away.You can trust me.I am your friend."I reached out for him once again and this time he didn't move back.He actually held out his hand to take mine.I smiled and saw him smile back.  
  
"Starfire...."I felt my heart skip a beat when he said my name.This was the first time in weeks that I had heard his voice.I had almost forgotten what his voice sounded like.It was so smooth and calm.I felt like I was about to melt.Actually I was feeling pretty hot and there was this sudden pain at the back of my neck.I think the fact that I had come from the hot club into the cold air had gotten me a bit shaken up.I guess I should have adjusted to the difference in temperature.I could feel my legs growing weak.I took in a deep breath and tried to focus on Robin."Starfire,are you ok?You don't look so good."Robin's voice had changed from calm and smooth to drenched with worry.Before I could answer I felt myself falling.I took in a sudden gasp of air but was soon enveloped in a warm blanket.I looked up and saw Robin with his arms wrapped around me.I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you Robin.You are my prince."I muttered.  
  
Robin's POV  
  
I caught Starfire in my arms just as she started to fall.She looked terrible.She was hot and her eyes started to lose their beautiful green shine.I pulled her close to me and held her gently in my arms.I blushed when she called me her prince but luckily the darkness of the evening hid it.I slowly lowered her to the ground and let her rest in my arms.She was strating to sweat and it looked like she was almost unconcious.I kneeled down on one knee and let her rest.I started to wonder why she was sweating so bad.It was pretty cool outside and usually I would have figured this cool air would cool her down not heat her up.I stared deep into her eyes.She smiled up at me."Oh Star,I'm so sorry that I left the team.I just...I don't want you hurt.I care to much about you from you to get hurt."   
  
"Robin,I forgive you as long as you forgive me."  
  
"What do you mean Star?What should forgive you for?You haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"But Robin I have.For one slight moment after you had joined Slade I actually believed you had turned evil.Please forgive me Robin."  
  
"Star,I'll forgive you for anything.You're such an angel I don't know how you could do anything wrong."I hit mentally scolded myself.'What am I doing?I'm about to confess my feelings to the angel I've been dreaming about and to make it worse,she's in my arms.She sure is warm and soft and gentle and....Wait!What am I thinking?I have to get out of here before Slade figures out what I'm doing.'I looked down at Starfire and saw she was staring at me with a confused look.I then realised she had gotten to her feet and was looking down at me.I stood up and also realised she had asked me a question."What?What did you say Star?"  
  
"I asked you why you called me an angel."  
  
"Well...umm....You're just so beautiful and innocent and I think that....well....,"I couldn't think of what to say next.'Should I confess my feelings to her now or should I keep them a secret?If I tell her now Slade could hurt her.I can't risk that.I'll have to tell her later.'  
  
"I love you."I heard someone wisper just soft enough for me to hear.I turned to look at Star.She had a smile on her face and her eyes were starting to get some of their shine back.I shook my head.Did she just say what I thought she said?  
  
"What?What did you just say Star?"  
  
I saw a small pink blush spread over her beautiful cheeks.She looked me straight in the eyes and said it again."I love you Robin.I always have and always will."  
  
"Star....I love you too.With all my heart."  
  
Star's POV  
  
I did it! I just told my feelings to Robin! I just hope he feels the same.I listened as he told me the words I had only dreamed of coming from him.I smiled one of my best smiles and squealed with joy."Really?!You mean it Robin?"  
  
"I really mean it Star.I love you."  
  
I squealed and jumped into his awaiting arms.He wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me around.I laughed and held on tighter.I looked into his eyes and hugged him.I couldn't be happier.He looked slightly uneasy.I frowned and looked into his eyes."Is something wrong Robin?"  
  
He seemed to struggle with what he was trying to say."Well....umm....Star I was...well,I was wondering if...Would you sing for me Star?I would really like it."  
  
I smiled and hugged him."Of course Robin.I would love to sing for you."I closed my eyes and started to sing the song that I thought was best for this moment.  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
I looked at you looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now you helped me grow  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for you boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
Nothing means more to me than what we shared  
  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for you boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment  
  
As if they were new  
  
Every breath that I take  
  
The love that we make  
  
I only share it with you  
  
When I first saw you I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought that I would never find  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
  
I'm checkin' for you boy your right on time  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
How you changed my world you'll never know  
  
I'm different now you helped me grow   
  
I looked at you looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
  
Angel of mine  
  
Robin's POV  
  
I listened as her heavenly voice took me over again.I listened as,for the second time tonight,she sang her heart out.As the beautiful words came out of her mouth I felt rest her head on my shoulder.I could smell the scent of her hair.I turned my head and buried my face in her soft red hair.The scent of roses and lilies filled my nose.I couldn't help stroking her hair with my hand.After she finished I again cursed under my breath.This time I wasn't quiet enough because she heard me."Is something wrong Robin?"  
  
I quickly recovered and shook my head."No.I just didn't want you to stop singing.You're voice is so beautiful."  
  
"Yes it is.I think I might have a use for your hypnotic voice my young Tameranian."  
  
We both turned to see the only man who could tear us apart.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Author's Note:I just want to thank all of you readers who reviewed.I thought you all were so sweet.Well I won't be able to update for a few days cause I will away until Sunday night.I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R.luv ya! 


	3. Broken

Author's Note:I am sooo sorry I haven't gotten the third chapter out.I have been soo busy lately.I had writer's block then I had a really busy summer then school started but now my friend is telling me that if I don't get this chapter she'll torture me with a song about bratwurst in first hour.So enjoy the new chapter of I Really Miss You.R&R! 

Disclaimer:Sadly I don't own Teen Titans but if the creator would like to give the Teen titans to me for Christmas that would be great.((Yeah right.Like that's going to happen.I wish))

I Really Miss You

By:Cute Starfire

No one's POV

    Robin and Starfire looked over at the one man who could tear them apart.Slade.He was leaning against the wall of the dance club with a cigerette in his mouth.((A/N:Don't ask me how he smoke through his mask,just go along with it((A/N:Please)) ))Slade removed the cigerette from inbetween his lips and started walking towards the couple.    
    Robin moved infront of Starfire and glared at Slade."You won't touch her."    
    Slade smirked."Really?Well then You'll have to stop me,my young apprentice."Slade said,taking another puff of his cigerette.    
    "Fine but if I don't kill you first,smoking will."Robin said,pulling out some Bird-a-rangs he brought incase of trouble.He charged at Slade.He threw one of his bird-a-rangs at Slade but he easily caught it.Slade shook his head and tossed the toy to the ground.    

    "Robin,you should give up.You can't beat me.You and the girl will be mine in good time."Slade tossed the cigerette to the ground and crushed it with his foot.He charged at Robin and knocked him to the floor.He smirked and waited for Robin to get up and fight back."Come Robin.Let's see what you've got.Show me what I've taught you."Slade said cooly.    
    Robin charged and just as he was about to hit Slade he jumped into the air and tossed down a smoke bomb,envloping Slade in a cloud of grey smoke.    
    Slade coughed and tried to find his way around and as the smoke started to clear he saw a bright green light.He could do anything for at that moment he was thrown back by one of Starfire's starbolts.He let out a scream and slowly rose to his feet.He let out a growl and charged them both.Robin threw a freeze disk and Starfire shot more starbolts.Just as the disk and bolts came towards him he dodged to his left,jumped up into the air,and landed infront of the pair."Robin,you might as well give up.You wouldn't want your little girlfriend to be hurt,would you?"    
    Robin's eyes widened."What do you mean?"    
    "I mean if you don't stop and give in,I'll flip this switch and Starfire will never be the same."Slade said,holding up a small hand-held control.    
    Robin and Starfire gasped."What have you done to me Slade?"    
    "Do you remember that small sting on the back of your neck?That was a little dart filled with a special chemical that if it is activated will destroy all of your memories of Robin,the Titans,and anything else you hold dear."    
    "No!That is...impossible!"Starfire exclaimed.    
    "Oh no it isn't,my dear.With a flip of this switch,you're memories will be gone faster than you can charge up a starbolt." Slade said,lighting another cigerette.    
    Starfire glared and started to charged a starbolt but Slade held up the control.Starfire stopped.Robin walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.He looked at Slade."Slade,I promise I will be your apprentice forever if you just leave Starfire out of this."    
    Slade laughed."Sorry Robin,you're going to be my apprentice forever even without Starfire.I'm taking both of you."Slade snapped his fingers and two Slade robots came out behind Starfire and Robin and grabbed them both.They struggled but when Slade threatened them,they gave in. 

INSIDE THE DANCE CLUB    
    Raven looked around and noticed Starfire was nowhere.It was kinda wierd when she ran past them but they thought since she missed Robin so much that she needed some alone time.They had let her have some alone time but by now they were getting worried.They had split up and searched for her but had found nothing.They went back to their meeting place and shrugged.None of them had found her."Dude,where could she be?"Beast Boy asked.    
    Cyborg shrugged."I don't know man but we gotta find her.We don't wanna lose another titan."    
    Raven nodded."I'll try to tune into her thoughts."Raven said as she closed her eyes.She tried to find Starfire's thoughts and soon found them.She listened and then her eyes shot open.    
    Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at her with worry."What?What's wrong?Did you find her thoughts?"Beast Boy asked loudly.    
    Raven nodded."I found them but we have to hurry.Slade's got her and Robin."She said,running to the closet exit,which happened to be the back door.    
    When the three got to the alley they found was a white ribbon and Titan communicator.Beast Boy picked up the ribbon and sniffed it."This is Starfire's.Slade's definately got her."    
    Cyborg picked up the communicator and sighed."Great.Now we have two titans missing."

SLADE'S HIDEOUT    
    The sound of metal shoes sounded through the empty hallways.Slade and his robots carried Starfire and Robin down the hall.Slade opened one door and tossed Robin in.Luckily,Robin landed on his bed.Slade quickly closed the door and moved to the next room.He opened the door,took Starfire from one of the robots and walked into the room.he placed her on the bed and stood over her.    
    Starfire's eyes started to open."Whe-where am I?Slade?Where have you taken me?Where is Robin?!"She screamed.Her eyes started glowing green.    
    "ah-ah-ah...You wouldn't want your memories to disappear would you?"Slade said,holding up the control.    
    Her eyes lost their glow quickly."Where is Robin?"    
    "On the other side of this wall but I wouldn't try to knock it down.It can withstand your strongest starbolt.Good bye Starfire."   
Slade said as he walked out the door,locking it from the outside.    
    Starfire sat on the bed with her back to the wall,not knowing Robin was doing the same thing on the other side of the wall.Starfire bowed her head and closed her eyes.Robin threw his sunglasses across the room and they hit the ground.Robin also bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Robin   
I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh   
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away   
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well   
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away   
You don't feel me here, anymore

Starfire   
The worst is over now and we can breathe again   
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away   
Theres's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight   
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Chorus   
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough   
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome   
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Solo

Chorus 2X

Robin

You've gone away   
Two don't feel me here, anymore

Both Robin and Starfire lifted their heads and opened their eyes.A tear fell from Starfire's eye as Robin made a promise to him and Starfire that he would get them out of this problem and back to the Titans."I promise Star.I promise."

Author's Note:Sooooo???Was it okay?Please review and tell me what you think.I can't wait to read your reviews.Luv ya!!!!!blows kisses to all her readers


End file.
